


Meet Mr. Washington

by Give_me_that_pen



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: But my boys stick through, Eventual smut bc come on, M/M, Poor Alex - Freeform, The weak don’t survive, inspired by a lams fic i cant remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: Alex did not expect to get a call from his sons teacher about his behavior, nor did he expect his sons teacher to be look so good.





	1. Here comes the teacher (oh my god)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @wham1lton  
> Wattpad @wham1lton

Alex couldn't believe this, Philip was acting up in class today. 

Again. 

He just got off the phone on a super important business call. It's been his toughest case yet. Mrs.Reynolds. The case has put Alex in so much stress. The poor woman was being beat and her husband had set her up on too many scandals for anyone to take. That was until he got an email from Philips teacher. Crap. 

Alex had to call Lafayette and Hercules to stay home since he will be picking up Phillip today. 

That's how Alex ended up in the schools parking lot. Hair now up from his neat bun to a messy ponytail. His scalp looking greasy from running his hands through it a lot. His stomach growling while he tried repressing it with a sixth cup of coffee. This was going to be hard.

Alex neared room 1776, quite an odd number. 

He put his hand up on the door to give two knocks until the door opened.

"Oh- Hi! You must be Mr.Hamilton?" Mr Washington said giving Alex his hand.

"Yes, please call me Alexander" Alex said gently shaking Mr Washington's hand. Who the fuck teaches with a face like this?

"Ah and call me George please take a seat right here." George said gesturing towards the seat in front of George's desk. Alex sat down looking to his left to see Phillip playing with the toys in the room. He was too busy admiring Phillip in a peaceful state that he didn't even hear George talking. "Alexander! Are you alright?" George said placing a hand on Alex's arm gently rubbing it. "Oh I um, I'm sorry" Alex said shamefully. George looked sympathetic, Alex hated those looks.

"Hey, please. Phillip is a great kid.. I'm just concerned that Phillip might be too upset. He cries everyday. I know this is personal but he cries about his 'mommy leaving him for good'. And I'm sorry. I lost my wife not so long ago. It's hard. I get it." George stated. "Look I'm not trying to make the Hamilton's cry. Although, you seem stressed, very stressed. I know how it gets, do you want to talk?" 

George said walking away from behind his desk and next to Alex in the chair. "Go on, Alexander".


	2. This is Alex, my boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits George and an explanation is to come.   
> An explanation isnt the only thing that comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you clicked for chapter 2... ILY

So, Alex did as he was told. He let all his stressors out while George gave him a box of tissues. He told him how tough it's been trying to make time for Phillip and balance being a lawyer as a widowed dad. And George was there to relate. He told Alex how he had a tough time adjusting three years ago. Although, he adopted a child 'Martha' since his wife's kids died too. 

The man had it rough. Honestly they both did. So they settled an agreement. Phillip was playing idly with Martha now, cute. While Alex and George were deep in discussion. 

"The hardest part was telling Phil that 'mommy isn't coming back', and then trying to hide my breakdowns from him. I had too much pride. That's when my two best friends came in and started taking care of Phillip. It was great. I would get me work done, they'd pick up Phillip, I'd get in and make a meal for all of us. Even though I suck at cooking. Then after I would get Phillip in bed, always on a Friday do they stay longer and pamper me with care. And god it feels great." Alex confessed to George. "Ha, wow! I wish I had your friends!" They both laughed. "If I was lucky my friend Lafayette and his husband Herc would come over on Saturday and really get tough knots out in my shoulders and would listen to my rants on teaching school kids. Don't get me wrong I love them it's just, most of them.. y'know" George didn't want to continue his rant any longer. He looked up at Alex who appeared to be smiling. "What's up?" George asked confused. "No way. I was literally talking about Lafayette and Hercules before! They've been cheating on me to rub someone else's back!" Alex laughed. "Well then, that's why on Friday nights they say they cannot do anything" George responded laughing with Alex.

"Well I'm happy to see you're looking better, do you want to get on to Phillip now?" George asked hesitantly not wanting to ruin the mood. "Of course!" Alex agreed. They talked about Phillip going to the school psychologist and talking about it. Alex agreed.

(Phillip and Martha are in the same class) two months later   
Martha nudged Phillip. "Why does my daddy look happy?" Martha asked. "I don't know, my dad has been really happy too?" Phillip responded. George got up from his phone and went to the two kids. "How are you both doing on your coloring?" George asked. "Good, Mr Washington!" George looked down at the turtle being drawn. "Nice picture pal" George gave Phillip a pat on the head. Phillip tugged on George's sweater before he got up. "Mr.Washington , my daddy has been super happy lately. Way more before mommy was gone. Am I the cause?" Phillip asked and George laughed. "Could be Phillip" and with that George walked away leaving the kids questioning.

One month later  
Tonight Phillip was going to see Martha. Alex told him they were going to 'Mr. Washington's house for a nice meal' and was Phillip excited.

Alex let Phillip run his mouth on the way there as he already yelled at him five times. He even told Phillip to 'shut up' because he was so stressed. And of course Alex apologized to Phillip telling him 'daddy is under a lot of pressure with his work and he just needs a few minutes to himself to relax'. Yeah, Phillip ignored that and continued driving him up the wall.  When they arrived to George's nice house Alex rang the doorbell and a pleased George opened. To his surprise, Phillip attacked him. "Oh..hello Phillip. Nice to see you again, how are you?" George politely asked. Phillip snickered "I'm great but daddy" gestures towards Alex "- said he was under pressure in work and he yelled at me saying he needed a few minutes to himself. So where late because of him." Phillip confessed. "Woah, we have a snitch here?" George chuckled at Alex who was embarrassed to hear what his son thought of earlier. To Alex's ego, Martha came running down stairs waving and pulling Phillip to the play room.

George closed the door that brought a draft to Alex's tiny frame. He took ahold of Alex's neck feeling a few knots. Knots as big as tennis balls. "I'm so sorry, George. This case has been the worst enemy to me. I wish I could've spent more time with you this month..I really wish" George hushed Alex into his rant.   
"No need to be sorry we all get caught up in work. If anything I'm sorry Phillip called you out ha you must be really stressed Lex?" Alex nodded at George's comment. 

George pulled Alex to the couch. Dinner was cooking and on the tv was 'Last Week tonight with John Oliver'. Alex's favorite show. George went to get some water for the both of them, looking at the champagne on his counter specifically for today although realizing Alex has to drive home. 

He came back and gave Alex his glass letting him relish hydration. As Alex set the cup down he was surprised to have two strong hands rubbing his shoulders. 

George continued until he felt Alex relax and he left for a few minutes to check on dinner and grab coconut oil. Asking Alex to take off his shirt and basically straddling his ass. He warmed the oil up and started to massage deep into Alex's back. Surprised on how sore this man could get. Alex, not knowing how bad he needed this, let an obscene moan out. He paused and looked up at George, surprised by his moan. 

But George just hushed Alex and went down to his ear whispering "Don't worry if the kids hear, besides we are two men massaging each other. Nothing adulterous they can't see.". So Alex let George continue. Softly rocking his hips up and down. Feeling grateful on how perfect George's hands were to go so deep in his sore muscles.

It didn't take long for Alex's delightful moans to be abruptly stopped.   
"Pop when is dinner ready-...oh" Phillip and Martha walked in horrified to the scene in front of them. 

Alex and George on the floor, George's hands all over Alexander, they both grew pink as Phillip began to cry. "What's wrong with my father why is he on the ground, will he be okay!" Phillip made through hiccups. George stopped massaging Alex's shoulders so he can sit up, although still left his hands gently rubbing at the taught muscles. "Phil..aw. Come here" Alex let Phillip sit in his lap while Martha stared up confused. Alex ran his hands through Phillips hair. "Baby I'm okay. Mr.Washington was helping me destress" Alex cooed in Philip's ear. George butted in. "Pal, what I'm doing to your daddy is massaging him. Massages help people relax after a long day. Especially if they're feeling overwhelmed." George finished. "Ohh, isn't that what you do to me after I've cried, pop?" Martha asked. "Yes, it is very relaxing. That's why I'm massaging Alex." George responded going deeper in a knot, having Alex whimper. 

To hide Alex's embarrassment George told the kids dinner will be ready in thirty minutes and Alex really needs time to relax right now. The kids left. "Oh god.. I've never been more embarrassed in my life than now." Alex said sinking into George. 

 

George laughed.

 

"No need to be embarrassed, kids are very accepting at this age. Their parents opinions don't infringe on them yet. So, maybe one night we have no kids and I really help you relax." George whispered the rest of his sentence in Alex's ear softly rubbing his thigh through his black jeans.   
Alex moaned and moved up so George's hand was touching somewhere were he needed it most. "Are you in need tonight Alex? I promise I will accommodate to your needs pretty boy" George said seductively. Alex turned to face George and gently humped George's hips as George continued the massage. Things began to get heated once George pulled Alex's hair out of his tight bun and pulled softly to hear a little moan escape Alex's plump lips. George sucked at Alex's neck(while still massaging his shoulders) hearing gasps escaped Alex's mouth. It was so pleasurable. Both lost in ecstasy. Both blissed out.   
George began unbuckling Alex's jeans freeing the bulge in them. George put his finger on Alex's slit, already covered in pre-come, and lazily pumped him.   
"Georgie please go fast.., please. I need this badly!" George needed no more, he bought his mouth to Alex's hard cock and began sucking him. Alex let out loud moans, forgetting there was kids not so far away.   
Who could blame Alex? He was getting a nice release, pampered too, than something other his left hand. He'd dreamt of when him and George would finally get to this level and boy was it amazing. George sucked harder and had all of Alex's cock in his mouth, hollowing his checks against the hard cock. Alex reached down to grab George's shoulders. He was beginning to see stars it was amazing it was- footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. Alex and George both shared a panicked look. George and his fast thinking replaced his mouth with his hand. Quickly pumping Alex. "Kids, please stay up there! Where in the middle of an important conversation!" George yelled up and went back down on Alex. With Alex's knew found anxiety clogging him he didn't feel he was edging closer to climax. "George I'm so close don't stop!" Alex screamed. The footsteps continued. George was now freaking out. He went faster with Alex and played with his balls. Alex was to blissed out to hear the children's footsteps getting closer as his climax was nearing. If George stopped now he would never forgive him. Somehow George took note and moved them behind the couch. "Kids, please! Not now!" George practically screamed. After what felt like forever, Alex arched his back and screamed out George's name along with profanities. Alex was panting and naked, fully unclothed. George had Alex in his mouth while remaining decently dressed.

 

Although, without giving the men time the two kids walked in to the scene of George behind the couch, blissed all over, snapping George from his momentarily bliss and Alex thrusting up from behind the couch. "Why where you guys screaming. Are you guys mad at us?" Phillip asked. "No, not at all. Please go back upstairs. We need time to set up." Alex responded breathless. "Yes, please go back upstairs" George agreed. The two kids went upstairs giggling. Alex plopped back on the floor.   
"So much for you relaxing?" George chuckled. Alex just nodded.   
George got a paper towel to clean them both and hurriedly bought Alex upstairs, past the kids, to give him his clothes. George had a muscular frame so his clothes looked baggy on Alex. 

Nonetheless, Alex was happy to be in comfy clothes now. 

George sat next to Alex on his bed. "Take your time, baby. I can leave and set up dinner or you can talk to me about what has you stressed out right now" George answered rubbing Alex's back through George's sweatshirt. Alex sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, that was reckless on my account when kids where near" Alex put his face in his hands. George took note on Alex's once again stressed out state. "No, no. I implied it. Don't you worry. I was itching for this if I'm being honest" George confused laughing lightly. Alex turned and smiled, a crack escaping his shoulder. "Might be best you stay over just so I can watch over you, it only makes sense you know?" George said. Alex just cried. "George it's so much right now, it's just too hard" Alex cried into George's shoulder. "Shh I get it, can't the both of us get away? Text Laf and Herc to take the kids so just you and I can relax? We pack clothes and just relish in each others company, huh? Can't we do that Al?" George asked. "I don't know babe.. I really don't know" Alex confessed. 

They both got up and went downstairs to take the now burning dinner out.   
George called Lafayette and Hercules. "Hey it's me, are you guys free right now? I'll feed you both I just need someone to look after the kids while me and Alexander talk" "Yes Alexander Hamilton" "no, why would I tell you" "it's been a few months, look can you guys just come?" "Great thanks." George got off the phone looking at Alex. 

"Please don't tell me I'm answering questions later?" Alex asked. "Not if you don't want to" George kissed reassuringly.

It wasn't long until Herc and Lafayette came. Asked minimal questions, then ate with the kids in the dining room while George and Alex sat in the living room eating George's stir fry.

"Do you want us to bring the kids home with us, it's a Friday night. We'd love to look after them! Please!" Lafayette begged jumping up and down. "Yeah, plus Alex you don't have work" Hercules added. They both looked at each other. "If Alex is okay with it, I am" George looked at Alex who nodded in agreement.   
The two men jumped in happiness. Lafayette went to massage Alex's shoulders out of habit, since he was always sore, who wouldn't want to help Alexander? "Oh! Herc, Alex isn't as tense as usual.. whatever you're doing Wash, keep it up" Lafayette responded with a slap on George's shoulder. "Ha, just go" George laughed at the Frenchman who was delighted at this relationship. 

Both men left with the kids leaving Alexander and George alone. 

Alex and George were sitting in bed. Quietly. Happily. It was ten in the morning and Alex got a call from a client. He didn't have to leave but he definitely needed to get up to give George some peace.   
He got out of the coziness the sheets held. His feet hit the floor the same time an arm grabbed him to stay in bed.   
George mouthed "I don't care, please stay" so Alex stayed in bed having his hair brushed and resolving divorce papers. For once he felt relaxed. 

He was relaxed with George by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Wham1lton  
> Wattpad @Wham1lton
> 
> (This was an old wattpad fic jgjhkgs)

**Author's Note:**

> Erm enjoy


End file.
